


Talents

by minnuet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Mouth, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Top!Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnuet/pseuds/minnuet
Summary: Minseok’s best talent, in Baekhyun's opinion, has nothing to do with being cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All totally made up, Exo does not belong to me. Unbetaed.

 

There are times when Baekhyun’s asked to describe one of his more notable talent in the group. Apart from singing (which Jongin complains he does obnoxiously back at the dorm - but Baekhyun thinks he’s just being pissy for not being allowed to sleep in longer during mornings), he considers himself to be the most cheerful one amongst them; the one who’s willing to play a few pranks to brighten up everyone’s mood. This is his talent, he tells the host, or interviewer - on stage _and_ offstage.

Minseok, however, is a different story.

Jongdae claims that Minseok’s talent lies in his ability to be the cutest one amongst them, regardless of his status as the eldest. It’s impossible for anyone else to dispute this statement - especially when Minseok is all sweet smiles and twinkling eyes when he’s playing it up for the camera, or when he’s asked to recite a child’s poem in a high-pitched, childish voice that leaves hundreds and thousands of fans giggling, inspired to draw endless amounts of cute, adorable versions of him.

Except that Baekhyun knows better - Minseok’s best talent, in his opinion, has nothing to do with being _cute_.

His talent, instead, lies in the way he can easily pin Baekhyun onto the mattress without barely a fight, the muscles which are always hidden under oversized sweaters and long-sleeved shirts showing up lean, hard, _naked_ , pressed against Baekhyun’s body. Or the way he effortlessly lifts Baekhyun onto the bathroom sink, letting his fingers slide into Baekhyun, spreading him with just enough lube and nothing else before shifting him so that he’s pushing into Baekhyun, hot, thick and _perfect_ , leaving Baekhyun in a garbling mess as he clings helplessly with his legs wrapped around Minseok’s waist.

However, it’s not Minseok who does all the work each time. Sometimes he seems content to let Baekhyun straddle his hips, watching with his intense gaze as Baekhyun fingers himself while Minseok lies back against the headboard, his hand slowly working his own cock, stroking languidly. Sometimes Baekhyun will let out a loud moan, trying to sound as slutty as he can when he pushes another finger into himself, just to see Minseok’s breath hitch, pausing to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from losing control and coming too soon. It’s enough to make Baekhyun grin through sweat-matted bangs, pleased that he’s managed to chip at Minseok’s control.

(In the beginning, he’d tried so hard to stay quiet lest the other members hear them outside the room - but the need to watch Minseok’s composure break outweighed the importance of keeping the others unaware of their activities. Not that it mattered, since most of them eventually learnt to avoid Minseok’s room with a wide berth, visiting him only when they could be sure that he wasn’t preoccupied with Baekhyun’s mouth around his cock, or various other positions that Joonmyun would like erased from his memory.)

Minseok responds to his teasing the only way he can; making him ride Minseok for what seems like hours at end. Baekhyun’s thighs are trembling as he attempts to lift himself and slide back onto Minseok’s cock, but it’s not enough, not when he always, _always_ misses the spot somehow. He’s aware of how Minseok is watching him in satisfaction, his hands resting on his sides, refusing to touch him.

“Please, please, I need to-- please touch me --”

“Shhh,” Minseok tells him soothingly. He’s still not touching him - watching him with that pleased look on his face, that makes Baekhyun feel hot and secretly embarrassed to be under his scrutiny. “Just a little bit more, yes-- like that-- good--”

“ _Hyung_ -” Baekhyun lets out, purposely letting out choked-off whine of desperation, because he knows how to play this game just as well as Minseok. It works, because Minseok’s eyes narrow, before he’s sitting up and thrusting his hips upwards suddenly, forcing his cock in _deep_.

Deep enough that it ends up hitting the very spot that had eluded him earlier. “ _Yes_ , fuck, right there--” Baekhyun’s cries are cut off by Minseok, who had somehow managed to shift himself so he could slide his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, tugging him close for a sloppy, wet, kiss.

“Too loud,” Minseok murmurs warningly against his mouth, and Baekhyun ignores his tone and nips at his lower lip playfully.

“You-- ah-- you love it--” Baekhyun breathes out, words stuttering with each thrust. “You- you want every--ah, _yes, there_ \-- everyone to know--” He’s unable to finish his sentence, because Minseok’s kissing him again - probably to shut him up, Baekhyun thinks gleefully.

Still, he only has himself to blame when Minseok ends up coming first, shoving his cock _hard_ into Baekhyun in one final thrust, his hips trembling as he spills into the condom that he’s wearing.

With a sigh, he releases his grip on Baekhyun before falling back onto the bed, obviously tired out.

“It’s not fair,” Baekhyun grumbles. “You always let me do all the work, and then you get to come first.” He looks down sadly at his own cock, still painfully hard, before glancing up to see Minseok lifting his head from the pillow to look at Baekhyun in the eye, an eyebrow raised.

In the end, Minseok has him sitting in his lap, riding his lube-slicked fingers - all three of them - while his other hand slowly traces circles along Baekhyun’s chest. “You’re always so impatient,” Minseok scolds him, pinching a nipple, forcing another gasp out of Baekhyun as he stops moving, trying to control his breathing. “And you never shut up.” Baekhyun feels another finger pressing at his entrance, and lets out a whimper. Four fingers is more than he’s ever taken, and he’s not sure he can hold on any longer.

“Still,” Minseok adds, sounding a lot more gentle and perhaps more fond than Baekhyun had expected. “You’ve done well.” He _pushes_ his finger in, slowly, and leans up to whisper into Baekhyun’s ear. “Touch yourself, Baekhyun,” he says, as he wraps his other free hand around Baekhyun’s waist, to keep him from falling back. “Touch yourself, and don’t stop moving until you come.” He brushes his lips against Baekhyun’s ear, oddly affectionate. “Let me see you come. Let your _hyung_ watch you fall apart.”

The touch is almost tender, making Baekhyun’s heart beat faster, but he manages gather his thoughts long enough to reach between them, groaning as he finally - fucking _finally_ \- wraps his fingers around his cock. “Oh-- oh fuck,” he sobs in relief as he continues fucking himself on Minseok’s fingers, the rhythm awkward, broken compared to his hand strokes.

He comes with a loud yell shortly after - his body arched backwards as he shoots his load all over his belly, some of it spilling onto Minseok’s chest and even across his nipples.

His body is still buzzed, thrumming with pleasure as Minseok slides his fingers out, carefully shifting them so that they end up lying down side by side. Baekhyun watches through sleepy eyes as Minseok reaches for some tissues that he keeps by the side of the bed, wiping his fingers and the mess on his chest.

After a few moments, he seems to give up. “I’m going to need another shower,” he says, making a face at the drying come on his body. He makes a move to get out of bed, before pausing and looking back at Baekhyun. “Want to join me?”

“Aww, hyung, what happened to cuddling after sex?” Baekhyun attempts to sit up, but his arms still feel like jelly and he ends up flopping back onto the bed. “Actually, wait, make that lots of cuddling.” He groans. “I think you broke me.”

“Only because you needed it,” Minseok retorts, but he sits up anyway, looking down at Baekhyun with a look of concern. “Are you okay, though?” He reaches out, brushing the stray bangs from Baekhyun’s forehead, before stroking his head.

It feels nice, having Minseok’s hands on him like this, Baekhyun thinks, and he closes his eyes briefly, sighing in contentment. “Yeah,” he says, before a thought occurs to him. “About that shower,” he adds, cracking open his eyes to squint at Minseok, “were you planning on inviting me?”

“If you want to, although with you around, I doubt we’d get any cleaning done.”

“Well, I was thinking blowjobs,” Baekhyun suggests, grinning.

“Or I could let you fuck me, this time,” Minseok finishes coyly, and Baekhyun sits up right away, his eyes now wide open as he gapes back.

There’s an inviting look on Minseok’s face, the kind that usually spells trouble for Baekhyun, the kind that had led to Baekhyun sliding to his knees and fumbling with Minseok’s pants the first time they had ever fucked - and as Baekhyun practically falls off the bed in his haste to scramble after Minseok towards the shower room, he thinks that perhaps this is Minseok’s talent after all.

 

 

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/978501/talents-pwp-exo-baekhyun-xiumin-xiubaek)


End file.
